The rain of pain
by chocogreen
Summary: Kataang oneshot: When Aang leaves, Katara and Tenzin are home alone. But what happens to Katara when Tenzin goes out and someone sneaks into her house, trying to kill her?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own ATLA or The legend of Korra, Bryke does. This is just fanmade!**

**Oneshot: Kataang:**

**The rain of pain:**

**Katara:**

There was an awful drought the last weeks and I didn't feel comfortable. As a waterbender, and growing up at the South Pole, I liked to have water surrounding me. Instead, I could only see rocks and brown plants, which should've been green.

I was looking out of the window of our tiny house when I saw everything covered with a layer of dust, that had laid itself down after a sandstorm. Aang and I were living in the Earth Kingdom, since the Order of the White Lotus needed him to be close, and I had to admit, I didn't like it one bit.

A sound caught my ears and I turned around immediately, sure that I could see someone disappear into the hallway but when I took a look, no one was there. I must've been imagining things, probably because I missed him so much. Aang would often run through the house and disappear after only a few seconds, he was an airbender, and he often used the air around him to raise his speed.

Aang was gone for two weeks now, and he wouldn't return any time soon. These were the days I hated the fact that he was the Avatar. He always left me and Tenzin, just to save the world. Of course, I understood that the world needed him, but we needed him too..

"Mom!" I heard my son shout and soon after that the front door closed. He ran through the hallway with an enormous amount of speed, because he was airbender like his father, and jumped up in my arms to hug me.

I looked into my seven-year old son's blue eyes and ruffled through his hair which caused me a light attack of air in my face. He didn't like it when I messed up his hair, so he always did the same to me.

"How was school today?" I asked him and he started to talk about all the things he'd done and how they had learned about his father today.

"Is that the reason why daddy isn't around?" he suddenly asked after telling me the story I and everyone else knew, the story of the Avatar, saving the world.

"Yes, that's the reason, Tenzin. Your daddy isn't able to be with us because he has to do other things as well, he has to take care of the world."

The boy nodded, clearly understanding how important it was that his father protected the world and stood up, leaving his cup of tea on the table.

"Is it alright if I take a flight?" he asked, holding the glider his father had made him in his hands.

"You can go sweety, but promise me you'll be back at dinner!"

He nodded, opening the back door and running as fast as he could, taking off in the air. I watched him go, floating, and having fun. These were the times I found peace, when my son was happy.

I went back inside, taking some vegetables out of the garden on my way in, and placing my bag of water on the table. The vegetables looked terrible, because of the drought, but they could still give us a meal.

"I hope that it rains soon…" I murmured. "Or maybe I have to go back to the market tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow's Saturday, Tenzin doesn't have to go to school then…"

Another sound caught my ears and I held the knife in my hands, walking back to the hallway, no one there.

"I'm getting paranoid," I sighed but when I wanted to go back to the kitchen I felt something sharp at my throat and in my surprise, I let the knife fall down on the ground.

I struggled to get loose but soon I was pulled back into the hallway, as far away from my bag of water as was possible. Whoever it was knew that I was a waterbender and the drought was a good thing, there was no place I could get my water from.

"I can't believe you left me for him, he was just a kid back then," a rough voice said and I could see one of his swords, pointing to a painting of me and Aang."

"And your son.. You're son should've been mine. Maybe he was a waterbender then, or at least a swordsmaster. Not a lousy airbender like he is now."

His sword sliced through the two paintings and I could feel tears, welling up in my eyes. Suddenly, he pushed my back at the wall and he whipped away my tears. Not gently, like my husband would've done, but rough, leaving a few scratches on my face.

"You're not going to cry and get water, Katara," he said.

I looked up, to see his face and although it was half covered, I recognized his eyes…

"Jet?" I whispered and the man in front of me started to laugh.

"So you still recognize me," he answered, the sound of his laughter still filling my ears.

"Why are you here?" I asked and he started to laugh harder, as if he was getting mad.

"Because, I want to hurt the Avatar, like he hurt me. I want to take you away from him… And of course, it pays very well. I'm sure that destroying you would kill the Avatar, and that's what Azula wants…"

"Azula? I thought she was…"

"Locked away in jail? I guess that your friend Zuko doesn't have loyal servants. They all want to be at war again, to be the most powerful nation, to be rich, and so do I," he said, his eyes turning cold again.

"Any last words?" he whispered, taking a step back and placing his sword right in front of my heart. I knew that I had nowhere to go so I looked my killer in his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't go after my family as well.

"Don't hurt Tenzin," I whispered before the metal went right through my heart, making me scream in pain.

"I won't. He has Aang's blood, he needs to pay as well. I hope he feels how you felt about your mother, who you will see soon enough," he said, pulling the sword out of my body again.

**Aang:**

We were flying close to the North Pole when Appa suddenly started to change direction.

"Hey buddy, you're going the wrong way!" I shouted, but my giant bison didn't listen. He turned around, heading for the Earth Kingdom and I started to guide him back to the Northern Water Tribe, but still he didn't listen.

He growled, making clear we really needed to turn and eventually, I gave in, letting him take me wherever he wanted to go.

I lay down on the saddle, my hands under my head and looked at the clouds. The closer we got to the shore, the greyer they became, as if it was finally going to rain, as if they were predicting something bad. Was that why Appa was turning around? Because there was a storm coming? If he did, I would let him, it would probably be for the best. His animal instincts were better than mine anyway. I remembered once, when Tenzin fell of his glider, he immediately changed direction, trying to get to the boy as soon as possible. How he knew, I had no idea off, but still he did.

After a while I drifted off, dreaming about my beautiful wife, Katara and my son, Tenzin. I missed them both, but as the Avatar, I had obligations other people didn't have, I needed to take care of the world.

A loud growl woke me up in an instant and I noticed we were close to the Earth Kingdom now, if I looked closely, I could see the shores. But something else caught my attention immediately, a person, flying through the air on an orange glider.

The closer my son came, the more I could see his expression and I was starting to worry. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped down, his glider falling at the end of the saddle and his arms were around me, his tears hitting my shoulder since I held him up in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

I noticed that he was filthy and that his body was ice cold, as if he had flown for days. His skin was pale and he had dark spots under his eyes, probably because of a lack of sleep.

"Mom's dead," he whispered, still crying.

A day later, we arrived at my home and I ran to the hallway where Katara was still lying. The wooden floor beneath her, red, because of her blood and her beautiful blue eyes were starring at the wall without any life in it.

"No, Katara!" I shouted and I ran over to her, taking her into my arms.

She couldn't be dead, she had to live. For me, for my son, for the world. What would we do without her? What would I do without her?

"Katara, come back to me!" I shouted to the cold body in my arms but she refused to listen.

"Katara, come back!" I shouted again and I could feel something inside of me snap.

I heard my son, taking a few steps back and the room was lightened up by a blue glow, coming from me. The Avatar State would do nothing to help her, even I couldn't bring her back from the dead. When my tears rolled down her back and hit the floor I could hear the sound of rain outside, covering everything in its reach. More and more tears fell and soon it was storming outside, the windows opening and closing because of the amount of wind.

"Dad, stop it!" I heard my son shout. "You could kill someone out there!"

My son's words didn't help, they didn't help at all, it just got me more mad. My heart was filled with pain, and the storm outside only resembled it. The thought of her, being killed filled my brain and I stood up, still holding Katara in my arms.

I could hear my son, following me to our bedroom, still telling me to stop but I didn't listen to him. Gently, I laid her down upon her bed and soon the window flew open, the rain falling down on her body and I let it freeze her, so she wouldn't change until I came back.

"Did you see someone?" I asked him, using the voice of all the Avatars.

"No, but she said that she loved me, that she loved you dad. And then for some reason she whispered the name of someone else," he answered, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"The name, Tenzin!" I shouted. I had never screamed at him before and I could see that my son knew this was important, that this wouldn't end until he told me.

"Jet."

**Tenzin:**

As soon as I said the name, my father flew up in the air, using a ball of air around him. I had never seen him fly without his glider and I wondered what he was going to do next. It was still storming outside and if he didn't end it, there would be a flood.

"Stay here," he said before he took off in the air, his tattoos still glowing.

I turned around, looking at my mother and I prayed that my father wouldn't do anything stupid, that she would watch over him.

**Aang:**

"So, have you done your job, have you killed her?" I heard a woman's voice say and I immediately knew it was her, Azula. I was somewhere in an old house, far away from my home and Jet must've just arrived, being on foot. It seemed as if no one had lived in it for years, but I could see lights coming from underneath the doors in front of me.

"Yes," the other one answered and when I heard his voice, I couldn't keep myself together anymore.

The doors of the room flew open and about ten firebenders ran up to me, trying to protect her but with one move, they were all covered with earth, as if they were statues.

"Well, well, the Avatar is paying me a visit," the black haired woman laughed and I growled at her, sending a ball of fire towards her but she dodged it, still laughing.

Too occupied, chasing her, I didn't notice Jet, jumping on my back and placing his swords at my throat.

"I promise, that it won't hurt. I can't say that for your wife, I think bleeding to dead is very painful," he said.

His words made me even more angry and soon both he and Azula were pinned against the wall, earth preventing them to bend or use their weapons.

"You don't have to worry, Jet. The Avatar doesn't kill, he couldn't even kill my father," she laughed and I took another step, my hands still filled with flames.

"You killed her," I whispered. "I can never forgive you."

I didn't hear their screams when they died, I was already flying back home, feeling how my powers went back to normal and when the tears on my face dried , it stopped raining as well. Everything was back to normal, everything except my family.

**Tenzin:**

Years had passed since my mother died and there was another drought. People asked my father, to do something about it, but he refused to use the Avatar State again. No one knew why, but I did. I knew that he had killed the ones that killed my mother, but it wasn't in his nature to do so. He was scared, that if he used it again, he would trace down the ones that tried to protect Azula, just so he could kill them as well.

I opened my window, taking my glider in one hand but stopped when I saw my father, sitting in front of my mother's grave. He murmured something and when he turned around, his tears hitting the ground it suddenly started to rain. That's when I realized, that it wasn't him, that had cause that storm many years ago. It was her, because my mom could still feel his pain and she would show the world how much he loved her, because she loved him even more.

**The end.**

**(A/N: Bad, bad bad? About the rain; I got my inspiration here - .com/gallery/#/d2t4iys)**


End file.
